


Love Connection

by Rensong



Category: Eureka
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rensong/pseuds/Rensong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would only spoil the surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Connection

**Author's Note:**

> So, months ago, inspired by the "Star Industries" catalog that is stored in my office at work, I was struck with a rather crack-tastic idea for Eureka/Iron Man crossover. And an idea it remained, until I found myself at loose ends at work and went on an Iron Man fic binge to pass the time. And lo, the idea was reborn!

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[crossover](http://community.livejournal.com/ironman_movie/tag/crossover), [fanfic](http://community.livejournal.com/ironman_movie/tag/fanfic), [genre:crack](http://community.livejournal.com/ironman_movie/tag/genre%3Acrack)  
  
---|---  
  
**Love Connection** Eureka/Iron Man drabble

xxx

Carter had thought he had seen everything. Living in Eureka, where the phrase "Six impossible things before breakfast" had a whole new meaning, where genius and madness combined with science to make brand, shiny new ways to accidentally destroy the world on a regular basis, Jack Carter *really* thought he had seen everything.

Unfortunately, Jack Carter found he was often wrong.

"So... our houses are dating." It was a statement, not a fact. He took very small comfort when Tony Stark, on the other end of the line - _Geezes Christ, *another* freaking Stark_ \- seemed almost as baffled as he was.

"We met on the internet!" SARAH chirped, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Through the wonderful clarity of the vid link, Jack saw the lights flicker briefly in the room beyond the Stark Industries CEO, and heard a satisfied, slightly computerized hum in the background. Judging from the way Stark flinched, he heard it, too.

"It... would appear so." Tony ground out, looking just as awkward and uncomfortable as Jack felt about the whole messed up situation. Then his face shifted into a smug, cocky grin instead. "Treat the lady right, Jarvis, make sure all your protection protocols are up to date, and you'd better have her back by curfew."

Jacks only response was to bury his face in his pillow and groan. "Oh, god, I don't want to know."

END


End file.
